Geliebter Freund
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: HarryRonOneshot


Titel: Geliebter Freund

Autor: Ginevra Lestrange

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Rating: NC-17

Viel Spaß :o)

°oOo°

**Geliebter Freund **

Ich, Harry Potter, war nun im siebten und letzten Schuljahr in Hoghwarts und meine beiden besten Freunde mit mir. Hermine (natürlich immer noch die Jahrgangsbeste und die klügste Schülerin seit vielen Jahren) und Ron.

Er hatte sich verändert. Wir alle hatten uns verändert. Nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch innerlich. Der Krieg hatte uns alle ernster und nachdenklicher werden lassen. Viele hatten schwere Verluste erlitten, doch noch war es nicht vorbei. Noch hatte ich Voldemort nicht besiegt oder er mich. Das stand mir noch bevor, doch daran konnte ich nicht denken. Etwas anderes machte mir so viel mehr zu schaffen. Wie er jeden Tag neben mir saß, mit mir redete, scherzte, nicht bemerkend, wie sehr ich litt. Doch wie könnte er auch? Ich verbarg meine Liebe, wie ich fand, mehr als gut. Ich schien ein Talent dafür zu haben, meine Gefühle in meinem Inneren zu vergraben und sie einzuschließen. Manchmal verunsicherte ich ihn, da ich zurückzuckte, wenn er mich zufällig berührte oder mir in die Augen sah. Doch wie könnte er wissen, wie schrecklich das alles für mich war? Ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen was ich fühlte. Ich würde ihn verlieren und das war das letzte was ich wollte. Ich wollte nicht dass er mich verachtete und ich war mir sicher, das würde er tun, erführe er von meinen Gefühlen.

Am heutigen Dienstag Abend war es im Gryffindorturm wieder sehr lärmig und so zog ich mich in eine der hintersten Ecken auf ein modriges altes Sofa zurück, um meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Jetzt, da es auf den Frühling zu ging, wurden wir Siebtklässler mehr als nur überflutet von Hausaufgaben und Exraprojekten. Also arbeitete ich still vor mich hin und vergaß die Zeit.

So merkte ich auch nicht, dass nach und nach alle Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und ich nun allein war. Jedoch nicht ganz. Ich bemerkte Ron erst als er sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzte und ich verwundert aufblickte. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, wie immer wenn ich ihn ansah. Rons blassgrüne Augen sahen mich traurig und besorgt an. So wollte ich ihn nicht sehen. Ich wollte ihn lachen sehen. Er war so schön wenn er lachte.

‚Nein, nicht nachdenken!', sagte ich mir. ‚Und nicht in seine Augen sehen! Oh, diese Augen...' Wieder einmal verlor ich mich in ihnen und konnte es nicht verhindern. Doch ich wollte es auch nicht...

„Harry, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was es ist!" Immer noch besorgt blickte er mich an. „Du bist so seltsam in letzter Zeit...und versuch jetzt bitte nicht, das abzustreiten, ich merke es doch! Ich dachte, wir sind beste Freunde, Harry. Ich will dir doch nur helfen, und wenn ich das nicht kann, dann will ich für dich da sein!"

Während er das gesagt hatte, waren Tränen in mir aufgestiegen. Das passierte ständig in letzter Zeit. Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf weg, sodass er nicht sah, wie ich sie wegblinzeln musste, doch er hatte es bemerkt.

„Harry, was ist los? Bitte sag es mir doch!" flehte er und legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm. Ich zuckte zusammen, zog aber meinen Arm nicht zurück. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Immer mehr Tränen kämpften sich nach oben und ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie rollten über mein Gesicht, während ich immer noch an die Wand starrte, weg von Ron.

„Bitte, lass mich allein!" mein Kehle schmerzte fürchterlich und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme zitterte während ich sprach. „Nein.", sagte er. „Erst sagst du mir was los ist!"

Ich konnte nicht reden. Stattdessen biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Harry, bitte" Jetzt klang er so verzweifelt, so hilflos.

Langsam drehte ich mein Gesicht zu ihm. Ich sah, wie er schluckte, als er meine Tränen sah. Dann, ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, nahm er mich in den Arm. Er war so wunderbar warm und noch nie hatte ich mich so geborgen gefühlt. Ich krallte mich an seinen Umhang und schluchzte in den warmen Stoff. Zärtlich strich er mir über den Kopf und flüsterte mir leise, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Nach einer endlos langen Zeit beruhigte ich mich, doch ich ließ ihn nicht los. Ich wollte ihn für immer so nahe bei mir haben. Noch immer streichelte er leicht meine Haare.

„Warum kannst du es mir nur nicht sagen..." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir, doch ich richtete mich daraufhin wieder auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ich sah auch bei ihm die Spuren von Tränen und wie in Trance hob ich die Hand und fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen nach.

Als ich bemerkte, was ich da tat, wollte ich meine Hand schnell zurückziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. Mit seiner anderen Hand berührte er vorsichtig mein Kinn. Ich war wie versteinert, konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen und seine Berührungen waren so wunderbar. Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu meinem Nacken und fingen an, ihn leicht zu kraulen. Schon längst hatte ich den Kampf gegen meine Gefühle aufgegeben und genoss einfach diesen Moment.

„Harry..." flüsterte er. Langsam kam sein Gesicht näher. Als uns nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten, schloss ich die Augen. Kurz darauf berührten sich unsere Lippen. So wunderbar warm und feucht lagen seine vollen Lippen auf den meinen und da war es um meine Zurückhaltung geschehen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn noch näher an mich zu ziehen. Vorsichtig saugte und knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe, was mich aufseufzen ließ und als er mit seiner Zunge sanft meine Lippen nach fuhr teilte ich sie bereitwillig und begegnete seiner Zunge mit der meinen. So unbeschreiblich war dieses Gefühl, dass wir beide in den Kuss stöhnten, als unsere Zungen einen vorsichtigen Tanz wagten. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns schwer atmend und sahen uns wieder in die Augen. Ich dachte, ich müsse davon schweben, als Ron mich leicht anlächelte. Unsicher lächelte ich zurück. „Ron, ich..." Doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn er hatte mir einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt. „Nicht reden..." hauchte er mir entgegen, bevor er mich wieder in einen leidenschaftliche Kuss zog. Meine Hand fand ihren weg in seine feuerroten Haare. Wie weich sie waren...

Bald ließ er von meinem Mundab und wanderte mit Lippen und Zunge zu meinem Hals. Ich keuchte auf, als er abwechselnd saugte und leicht hinein biss.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron." hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." murmelte er gegen meinen Hals und machte mich damit zum Glücklichsten Mensch auf der Welt.

Langsam ließen wir uns auf das Sofa sinken. Ron lag nun auf mir und ich konnte spüren, dass seine Erregung der meinen in nichts nachstand. Er sah auf und blickte mir mit lustverhangenen Augen entgegen, was mir zeigte, dass er das selbe dachte, wie ich.

„Denkst du was ich denke?" Ich nickte und zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss. Schnell fing er an, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, es mir auszuziehen und über meine Brust zu streichen. Als er den Kuss löste, schnaufte ich enttäuscht, doch als er anfing, mit seiner Zunge meine Brustwarzen zu necken, warf ich den kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Meine Hose war nun unangenehm eng und ich wurde immer ungeduldiger, doch er ließ sich Zeit. Er strich langsam über meinen Bauch und liebkoste nun meinen Bauchnabel, was mich dazu brachte, mich ihm entgegen zu bäumen und ungeduldig zu wimmern. Ich spürte, wie er lächelte.

An meinem Hosenbund angekommen, hielt er inne und ich sah hoch. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass auch er sein Hemd abgelegt hatte. Ich war wohl zu abgelenkt gewesen...

Er sah mich fragend an und ich nickte wieder. Schnell hatten wir uns der restlichen Kleidungsstücke entledigt und lagen nun nackt auf dem Sofa, er auf mir. Seine Erregung rieb an der meinen und allein diese Vorstellung trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Seine Hände waren einfach überall und ich konnte und wollte nicht länger warten. „Bitte...mach...endlich..." stöhnte ich. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er unsicher. „Red nicht so lange, sondern mach endlich!"

Er lächelte und hielt mir zwei Finger an die Lippen. Ich verstand und nahm sie in den Mund um sie mit viel Speichel zu benetzen. Ich spreizte voller Erwartung meine Beine und er führte die feuchten Finger zu meinem Eingang. Vorsichtig führte er den ersten Finger ein und ich wimmerte. Das tat mehr weh, als ich gedacht hatte. „Hey, entspann dich." sagte er leise und küsste mich sanft. Das tat ich auch und als er leicht den einen Punkt berührte stöhnte ich laut auf. Das war verdammt gut! Vergessen war der Schmerz und auch als er einen zweiten und dritten Finger einführte und mich weitete, genoss ich es. Doch als er mit seiner Härte in mich eindrang, schrie ich leise auf vor Schmerz und Erregung. Er hielt ganz still, ließ mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um mich an ihn zu gewöhnen und langsam beruhigte ich mich. Vorsichtig begann er, sich in mir zu bewegen und immer wieder gegen meine erregbarste Stelle zu stoßen. Ich versank in einem Strudel der Lust. Immer schneller stieß er zu, fuhr im gleichen Rhythmus über meinen Schaft und ließ den Daumen über die Eichel streichen. Ich hielt es nicht lange auch und kam nach kurzer Zeit in seiner Hand, wobei ich seinen Rücken zerkratzte. Auch er brauchte nur wenige weitere Stöße und ergoss sich mit einem Aufschrei in mich. Heftig atmend fiel er auf mich und ich hielt ihn so fest ich konnte.

Lange Zeit lagen wir so da und genossen einfach nur diesen Augenblick. Als wir uns langsam voneinander lösten, vermisste ich seine Wärme, doch ich tat es ihm gleicht, sprach einen Reinigungszauber über mich und zog mich wieder an. Kaum war ich damit fertig, zog er mich auch schon an sich und küsste mich liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich." hauchte er mir gegen die Lippen.

Arm in Arm verließen wir schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen die Treppe zu unserem Schlafsaal hinauf. Vor der Tür blieben wir stehen und sahen uns an. „Ich denke, wir sollten es ihnen schonend beibringen." Grinste ich. „Ja, das denke ich auch." grinste er zurück.

ENDE

°oOo°

So, fertig!

Ich krieg doch n Review, oder? ganzliebguck

Grüße!

Ginny Lestrange


End file.
